


got friends but can't invite 'em

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Classical music is utterly full of drama.   There really was a whole thing going on between Brahms and Schubert and his wife before Brahms went into an insane asylum.  And Berlioz basically invented stalking.   But I digress.   A split-focus thing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 23





	got friends but can't invite 'em

In Soho, an angel was looking at the stars out a bookshop window, listening to Brahms.

He'd always felt a bit sad about him, all that having an affair with his teacher's wife, watching his teacher go mad, all that nonsense and hullaballoo. Depressing, watching people yearn for a specific person, to love them from afar, and not to be able to do a thing about it.

Not that he had any experience with that.

He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. Except he bloody well did. 

He looked up at the colors of Alpha Centauri and wondered if Crowley would have really taken him along.

In Mayfair, a demon was looking at the stars out a greenhouse window, listening to Billie Eilish.

He didn't even know why his mind was stuck around her these days. He'd gotten home from that stupid club the other night, Moist or whatever it was called now, it had gone through so many names - fallen asleep on the sofa like usual, and then bought another copy of her album on digital download. It wasn't like she was Freddie Mercury or something. (Cheeky bastard that he was.)

He keeps listening to 'bad guy' on repeat. It's probably that 'duh', just before she starts the chorus, he decides. Ironic. He had a thing for irony. Sardonic. Could never resist that either. 

He's bad. He's terrible. He's not _nice_. He doesn't want nice things. He's not allowed to have nice things.

Fuck, he wants Aziraphale. He wants Aziraphale like he's never wanted anything else, because there's never been anything else to want. They were all just ... what was it Shakespeare had said? Walking shadows, poor players that strut and fret their hour upon the stage. Or some damn thing. Probably Burbage. Piss-poor actor. And it was one of the gloomy ones, too, Macbeth.

He looks up at the stars, at Alpha Centauri, and wonders if Aziraphale would have ever come with him.


End file.
